Somebody Else
by heyeyshjey
Summary: "Sometimes you're not destined to be with the person you love."


**pls ignore the title, I was listening to The 1975 songs and I just took the title.**

Momo just entered high school, she was nervous at first but as she noticed that Jirou; her childhood friend was her classmate, her uneasiness just disappeared.

The class started as soon as the teacher entered, the students hurriedly returned to their seats and the chatter died down, Momo and Jirou were happy that they get to sit next to each other, they grinned at each other and whispered something only they can hear.

Their eyes widen as the teacher announced that there will be assigned seats, and with that Jirou got separated from Momo and is now sitting three chairs forward, away from Momo; she groaned and it didn't escape the attention of the person sitting next to her.

"You okay?" the person asked.

Momo removed her eyes from Jirou's direction towards the male voice beside her "Y-yeah," she stared at the boy with uneven hair color?

"What's with your hair?" she pointed at the two different hair color.

"heh, style I guess?" he responded. "What's your name by the way?" he asked.

"Oh! It's Yaoyorozu. Momo Yaoyorozu." He smiled and extended his hand towards her, "Nice to meet you, Yaoyorozu." Momo blushed, "Name's Todoroki Shouto."

And with that, Momo shook his hands and she swore her heart raced until—"Todoroki! Yaoyorozu! Are you two listening?!" and Momo swear she heard Jirou snicker.

….

And so after a whole month, she became really close with Todoroki, and this stupid crush of hers keeps growing. She tries her hardest not to blush when they talk to each other, _how could you be so smooth without trying, Todo!_ She internally screamed.

She told no one about her crush on Todoroki, not even her childhood friend; Jirou Kyouka.

The two of them were walking home together when Todoroki asked out of nowhere.

"Hey, are you joining any clubs?"

"Me? Uh, I haven't chosen any yet," she answered as she put her finger on her chin as if thinking, when actually she's just daydreaming, "You?"

"I am also not sure what I'll be joining." They both sighed. "What about your childhood friend? Who was it again?"

"You mean, Jirou?" He nodded at her answer. "I think she joined the school band, that's why she hasn't walked home with me this couple of days." _Not that I mind though, you're here with me anyway, Todo!_ Her inner voice is screaming again.

They walked home together side by side talking just about anything, and Momo wish she could walk home together with him every day until graduation.

….

A few weeks after that, Todoroki just finished cleaning their room and was putting away the cleaning tools, he took it to the school's storage just beside the school's gym when he heard something that sounds like someone's running around inside the gym.

He took a peek, and saw, there is someone who is playing basketball all by himself he thought, _"Who the hell plays basketball alone?"_ then she realized the guy's just practicing or so he think he is. The poor boy couldn't even make a single ball in the ring. Todoroki was about to leave when he heard the person spoke.

"Why? Why can't I do it?!" he mumbled to himself. "I can do this!" he said that after throwing another shot at the ring which unfortunately, he still didn't score. He pants and groaned at himself.

The ball rolled towards Todoroki and he didn't know what came over him when he took the ball and made the shot. The boy looked up to him, beads of sweat dripping from his face down to the floor. Todoroki glanced at the shorter person whose eyes were shining with glee.

"Wow! That was so cool!" he said.

"T-thanks?" he scratched the back of his head when suddenly the other grabbed his free hand "W-will you teach me?!"

"Woah! That was out of the blue." He withdraws his hand from the other boy's grasp "I'm Midoriya Izuku, by the way! So will you help me?!"

"uhm, no?" his answer was more of a question than an answer and the boy; Midoriya begged him "Please? I really wanna join the school's basketball team, and I can't even make a shot, and that shot you made was so awesome and I want you to teach me—" he stared blabbering until Todoroki covered Midoriya's mouth—"okay, okay, I get it, I'll help you, jeez."

Midoriya literally jumped up and down and repeatedly thanked Todoroki who only sighed in response.

….

The next day, Momo asked Todoroki to walk home with her, but he politely declined and she could hear her inner voice screeching inside.

"Huh? Why not?" She asked. Both of her hands on Todoroki's table.

"Because, I have something important to attend to." He stood up from his chair and waved at Momo "Maybe some other time, 'kay?"

Momo just pouted at his direction.

After that Todoroki went straight towards the school gym, and as expected Midoriya was there, and they started their practice.

…

Momo stood by the school's gate, she texted Mina if she was free to walk home with her, but she already left school with Tooru, she keeps sending Momo apology texts even though Momo said that it was no big deal.

She sighed and put her phone back inside her bag, and was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice greet her.

"Hey." She jolted from where she stood and looked at her childhood friend. Jirou looked curious though.

"Are you waiting for your _crush_?" she asked, "yeah…" Momo quickly bluntly answered without thinking, after a few moments of silence she noticed her mistake and quickly said "NO, I WASN'T, I WASN'T WAITING FOR TODOROKI!" her arms were swinging everywhere, she laughs anxiously.

Jirou only chuckled and Momo stopped her actions, then she spoke, "I didn't mention any name, didn't I?" she smirked and Momo's face quickly turns red.

They walked home together, and Momo playfully punches Jirou on her forearm telling her not to tell Todoroki about her having a huge crush on him.

"Promise?" Momo's cheeks pump up with matching pout.

"Yeah, sure, promise—"Momo showed her pinky in front of Jirou who stepped back a little—"Pinky promise?"

Jirou smiled, and wrapped her own pinky with Momo's _"Pinky promise."_

After the pinky contract,

Jirou chuckled, "Oh my god, you didn't just do the pinky swear with me, you big baby"

"Well you accepted it so—" Momo slapped Jirou's arm "You're also a baby!"


End file.
